yoyokidmikeseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Principal Pépé
The 'esteemed' principal of Oakcrest Elementary, Leroy M. Pépé proudly presents his role as a leader. Though of minor importance to the story, Principal Pépé does gain relative significances throughout the chapters of the first and second manga. {This is apparent first when he is introduced to Mike Koiwa’s father, Yuudai and learns of his mysterious secret by mistake. The second is when he helps him to escape from capture due to an owed debt that was needed to be re-payed.} Appearance Principal Pépé appears as a very young and youthful man despite his age. He has smooth, peach coloured skin and dim magenta eyes. His hair is a warm, melon colour that is long and flows all the way down his back. He is also always seen wearing a pair of glasses. Pépé has a very plain and simple style. When at work, he wears a variety of plainly coloured suits of which mostly consist of earthly tones to better accommodate his hair and eyes. He also wears dark brown and/or black leather shoes. He does not, however, wear a tie for he does not see a true reason for wearing one. When he is home or some place outside of his job, he is mostly seen in business casual attire. Personality Principal Pépé is an overly spazzmatic, cautious, worrywart who is extremely strict with discipline. Pépé does not feel comfortable with change and any form of change can leave him in an eternal paranoid state. Because of his long hair, he is often mistaken for a woman, which always angers him to the point of making shrewd remarks or actions against people. His soft spoken nature causes him to become easily overshadowed and ignored by others '(Like Canada from Hetalia), but he will stop at no end to make sure that people acknowledge his existence. When startled or scared he often faints instantly. Because he is so cautious, Pépé has gone under special training and has mastered the art of Judo in order to protect himself if needed. Trivia *Pépé is currently married and has been since the age of 19. He is a proud father of two loving little girls (Inez: 8 and Laura: 4) *Pépé is originally from France, though, he does not carry a thick French accent. *Pépé is the only one in his entire family’s history to not have a son. He is also the only one to have cut his hair before death. *Leroy has a long family tradition where all of the males of his family would grow their hair out until they parted from this world. They would then have their heads shaved, have it cremated and the ashes spread over their grave. The son of the departed would then carry out the tradition for many generations to come. *In French, the name Leroy means- the king. The name Leroy originated as an French name. '''Read more: Leroy *During character design and planning, it was noted that Leroy indeed looked very feminine. The artist thought it to be a funny accommodation to his overall character development. Thus the running joke of his appearance being mistaken for a woman was born. Category:Humans Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Pépé